Jet Lag
by ReadMe-SeeMe
Summary: They grew up together, but after college he went straight to the WWE and she went to medical school, will their relationship make it now that its long distance… Song fic. Based off of Simple Plan's Jet Lag! Maryse/Miz


_**Hey Everyone, I have grown to love these two in such a short period of time, & this is my first Maryse and The Miz story so hopefully, you all enjoy it!**_

_**Plot: They grew up together, but after college he went straight to the WWE and she went to medical school, will their relationship make it now that its long distance… Song fic. Based off of Simple Plan's Jet Lag!**_

_**Chapter 1**_

Maryse Oullet's alarm sounded as she rolled over and hit the off button. She laid on her back and stared at the ceiling as she could not believe this was going to be her first official day without her someone special. The summer was over and after four years of attending college at Georgetown University in Washington D.C. and pretty much her entire life there, she spent her short summer getting use to her home of New Haven, Connecticut to attend one of the United States top medical schools, Yale University.

Maryse sat up and pulled her comforter off of her as she was ready to start her day. As she put her iphone on the ipod deck and turned on some music, she began to gather some personal materials to prepare for her shower. Since she had awakened, not even for a second did the thought of her long time boyfriend Mike Mizanin leave her mind.

Meanwhile, where Mike Mizanin was it was already noon. He stepped off of his flight, and saw a man in a black suit holding a sign with his name on it. He smiled and approached the man, who voluntarily grabbed his bags and lead him outside of the airport, to the limo that the WWE had supplied to their newcomer. After he place Mike's bag into the trunk the man then introduced himself as "Jeeves" before opening the back seat and allowing Mike to get all the way in, before he closed the door and went to the driver's side of the stretched vehicle. Mike was excited about becoming a professional wrestler, and he was especially enjoying the special treatment, but he too couldn't get someone off his mind. He sighed as he pulled his Android from his back pocket and dialed her number.

Back in New Haven, Maryse had just got out of the shower. Dressed in a pink cotton robe, she stood in the half steamed mirror drying her long blonde hair. In the middle of drying her hair, she heard her phone ringing loudly over the speakers of the ipod deck, she quickly threw the dryer when she recognized the familiar ringtone and rushed from her bathroom and into her room. Maryse roughly grabbed her phone off the deck and answered it "Hello" she said a little out of breath

"Hey baby" Mike replied

"Hey you!" she smiled "My god, it sounds so good to hear your voice again"

"Babe, I just left yesterday" he joked

Maryse giggled "I know, but it is weird being apart from you."

"I know, it's going to take some getting use too"

"A lot of getting use to" Maryse said stretching across her bed "I have seen you every single day of my life since I was seven and now I have to go months at a time without seeing you"

"Almost every single day, remember that time you went to the two week medical program in Boston" he reminded "Now you know how I felt" he joked

Maryse giggled "That was different"

"How was it different?"

"I was gone to another state for two weeks; you are going to be going across the world for months"

Mike chuckled "Okay, it is different!" he shrugged "But, you could have came, they wanted the both of us"

"I know" Maryse pouted "It was a hard decision but, wrestling was just a hobby for me, Yale School of Medicine is something I couldn't pass up"

"I know babe, being a pediatrician has always been your dream, I remember when we were kids you use to make me dress like a baby, and play doctor with you" he chuckled, along with Maryse who burst into laughed "Remember that?"

"Yes" she continued to laughed

"I hated you for that one"

"You didn't hate me" she said "Or else you wouldn't have done it for me"

"You're right! See you're so smart that's why you need to be a doctor and because you love it, and I wouldn't stand in the way of you and your passion, I'm proud of your decision and I support you entirely."

"Just like I support you" she smiled

"Wait! Why aren't you in class now?" Mike asked looking at his watch

"Class doesn't start until eight this morning, I have another hour" Maryse answered

"Oh yeah, I forgot about time differences?" Mike asked still in the back of the limo "That might be a problem in the future"

"Why do you say that?" she stared strangely

"Because what if wherever I am it's early in the morning and where you are its late night?" he said "We'd probably never find time to talk…

"…Because while you're sleeping I'm up, and vice versa" Maryse said connecting the dots "Yeah, that will be tough"

"But, don't worry we'll make a way…"

"How do you know?"

"Don't we always, I've never let you down before and I'm sure as hell not going to start now" he firmly replied

"I love when you do that" she smiled

"When I do what?"

"Assure me that everything will be fine"

"It will, and I'm doing more than assuring I'm promising you that everything will be fine" he nodded

"We've been through too much to let something like long distance break us"

Mike smiled "That's what I like to hear" he said "We're stronger than all of this"

"Exactly" she said "Where are you anyway?"

"Headed to the arena, babe get this… They had a limo and a driver waiting for me when I got off my flight" he smiled "And, his name… His name is Jeeves!"

"Jeeves?" she chuckled "Isn't that the top cliché butler, or server name?"

"Right, that's what makes it great!" he laughed along with her

"Well, your own personal Jeeves is cool" she said

"Mr. Mizanin, this is your final destination" Jeeves said in his England accent as they pulled into the arena parking lot

"Babe, I have to call you back a little later" Mike said as he saw Jeeves get out of the car to make his way to his side, to open the door for the new superstar

"Time for you to go already?" Maryse replied

"Yeah, I just got to the arena and I have to meet with the General Manager in like ten minutes" Mike said stepping out of the vehicle

"Damn, and by the time you get out of your meeting, I'll probably be in class…This sucks already!"

"Get use to it baby this is the start of the rest of our lives" Mike shrugged as he saw Jeeves gathering his bags from the trunk for him

Maryse sighed and stared down when realizing he was right

"I love you Maryse" he said hearing her silence, and could almost see the disappointment on her face though he wasn't physically with her

"I love you too Mike, and remember you promised me…" she said

Mike nodded and smiled "And that's a promise I will keep"

_**Please Review! I will have longer chapters to come in the future. I update by popular demand, so the more reviews the faster the update =)**_

_**Hope You All Enjoyed It!**_


End file.
